


Darkness Stirs

by PhoenyxNova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Music of the Night, Phantom of the Opera inspired, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxNova/pseuds/PhoenyxNova
Summary: Crowley is tired of ruling Hell on his own. He wants Michael to rule beside him.





	Darkness Stirs

On the list of subjects that they tended to rehash every few days or so, prime among them was the concept of Michael ruling Hell alongside Crowley. Their conversations tended to end quickly, as Michael generally disliked the idea of being in Hell for longer than strictly necessary. What _did_ tempt him, though, was that he would be nearer to Crowley on a more permanent basis.

What frightened him was the fall. He didn’t want to end up like Lucifer or the Princes of Hell. He wanted to maintain his grace. Michael wanted to be with Crowley, and he wasn’t sure what was holding him back. Maybe it was the commitment of being with someone in Hell. Maybe it was the fear of being tainted. Whatever it was, it was starting to cripple the relationship in a way that might have been irreparable.

“Just listen to me,” Crowley pleaded chasing Michael through the halls of Hell. When he caught up, it was only because Michael had stopped in his tracks in exasperation. Crowley slid his hands up Michael’s chest, stepping to stand in front of him, his brown eyes seeking out Michael’s blue. “We could do so much _good_ together. If you could just-“

“We aren’t having this conversation again,” the angel insisted. His eyes met Crowley’s, and it was clear he didn’t want to have this discussion one more time. He did, however, want to find another way, for them to both get what they wanted. He opened his mouth to speak, but Crowley stopped him.

“Come with me.” He led Michael to a balcony off to the side of the throne room, where they looked over the tremendous cavern that housed some of Hell’s most beautiful architecture. Gothic archways stretched between ornate Corinthian columns. Gargoyles littered the stone, carved into the peak of the archways.

“You have to admit, it’s eerily beautiful,” Crowley purred into Michael’s ear. “The darkness of it all. The thought of what can happen in the night. It stirs the imagination, doesn’t it?” His hands slid up Michael’s sides, and the angel shivered under his touch.

Michael wanted to protest, but his voice caught in his throat. It was all so much. The way Crowley was talking, the hands on his body … he wanted more. He did something he never thought he’d ever do in this proximity to a demon: He let his guard down, aching to hear what the King of Hell had to say.

“Just keep your eye on it,” Crowley said, gesturing toward the view of the chamber. “Watch it closely. Do you see how the darkness reveals the beauty underneath? All the light can do is blind you. The darkness is a veil. An equalizer.” Crowley’s husky voice softened into a growl as he leaned in to kiss at Michael’s neck, his words rumbling in Michael’s ear. “Heaven doesn’t need you like I do. They’ve turned their back on you. Turn your back on them and stay with me.”

Michael was trying to keep his head clear, but it was all he could do not to melt into his lover’s arms. Crowley sensed as much and ghosted his fingers along the waistband of the angel’s jeans.

“Close your eyes and surrender yourself to your darkest dreams. You know you want to stay here as much as I want you to stay. Forget those winged cretins in Heaven. Turn your thoughts away from them, close your eyes, and let your spirit start to soar.” Standing behind Michael now, Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist and held him close. “You’ll live as you’ve never lived before.”

Michael had closed his eyes and he was picturing what it was he wanted, in his heart of hearts, and the only thing that came to him was Crowley’s image. Once again, he tried to speak, but his voice had long since left him.

“Let the darkness close in around you,” the demon growled, his hands slipping under his lover’s shirt to slide upward, resting on his chest. “Open your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight.”

It was getting harder and harder for Michael to rationalize why he shouldn’t stay in Hell. The feeling of the demon’s hands on his chest caused his heart to pound wildly. His eyes opened, and he did have to admit, Hell was beautiful in its own right.

“Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world.” Crowley stepped to the side to stand next to Michael, taking his hand and brushing a thumb against the back of the angel’s hand. “Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your heart take you where you want to be.” Facing Michael now, Crowley pressed his torso against his lover’s, a hand sliding up to rest on the back of his neck. “Only then can you belong to me.”

“It’s not so bad, the fall. Floating, the freefall…” He saw the look of apprehension on Michael’s face and he pressed his forehead against his angel’s. “Touch me, trust me, and savor each sensation.” He shut his eyes, and he felt Michael’s hands sliding up his sides. He smirked very slightly, mostly just glad that Michael wasn’t walking away this time.

“Let our dream begin. Give in to your darkness.” His lips brushed just barely against Michael’s, causing the angel to lean forward in want. Crowley kissed his lover passionately, his hand tangling into his black, messy hair. When they parted for the briefest moment, he murmured, “You alone can make my soul take flight.”

He felt Michael melt into his arms. “Stay here. Rule Hell with me.” The kiss Michael pressed against his lips was all the answer Crowley needed to know that he finally had him. He knew better than to think Michael would fall, but he also knew Michael needed to be needed. Heaven didn’t need him anymore. Hell did. Crowley did.

“You know something? You make a compelling argument,” Michael purred.

“I love you.” Crowley pressed his forehead against Michael’s once more.

“Pathetic.” With a smirk, Michael captured Crowley’s lips in a kiss once more.


End file.
